symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Junsuina Inori
'|純粋な祈り}} is a new OC created by Chinatsu Kiseki. Inori is a cold and stubborn 18-year old whose parents and older sister died in a car crash 5 years ago. Inori, ever since her parents and older sister's death, has been living with her grandmother. Her relic is the Ruyi and her theme color is gold. History Childhood Parents and Older Sister's Death Activating Riyu Just before the cold girl left the house to the supermarket to pick up stuff for their dinner, Inori was stopped by her grandmother who reminded Inori that it was her birthday. As Inori opened up her presents and put the gifts to the side, she comes across an envelope which reads "To my dearest sister... Love Mahiru xxx". Inori then told her grandmother to excuse her as she left the house whilst holding the envelope and crying a bit. When she got to a private area, she opened up the envelope in which had a necklace and a letter inside which read: "Dear Inori, I'm very sorry that you received this late especially since me, mom and dad are gone now. I decided to give you my good luck pendant as a memorial to remember me and our parents by. But don't ever forget that this pendant holds powers out of this world as well as never give up hope. Love Mahiru xxx" After reading the letter, Inori clipped the necklace around her neck as tears ran down her cheeks onto the letter. Suddenly, a mysterious girl appeared out of nowhere and introduced herself as Eli who noticed that Inori was crying. Eli then smirked and told Inori that she would send Inori out of her pain and misery whilst summoning an array of Alca-Noise who started to chase Inori to the river bank. Just before Inori was cornered by the Alca-Noise, three girls donning machine-like armor of the colors orange, blue and red jumped in front of the panicking girl and defeated the Alca-Noise. Eli then complained in disgust and summoned more of the creatures in which the three girls could not defeat. Scared and panicking, Inori jumped in front of the three girls to protect them. Suddenly, her necklace started to emit a light and Inori starts to sing in which she is confused about. After singing, she finds herself in a machine-like armor, like the girls she was protecting just only gold. First Battle Appearance Civilian In her civilian form, Inori has long dark red hair often braided to the back of her head and in a high ponytail, and silver eyes. Her casual wear consists of a pure white dress with small pale amethyst markings on the hip area and ivory frills. She also wears grey jeans and very pale green boots. Symphogear Personality Inori is a cold and stubborn 18-year old girl whose parents and older sister died in a car crash 5 years ago. Despite this, Inori is actually very lonely and believes that no one wants to be friends with her. She is also very protective and doesn't want to lose anyone closest to her like what happened with her parents and sister. Relationships / Relationships}} Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Kari Ruyi tron Abilities As a user of the Symphogear, Inori has the power to defeat Noise using Noise-proof armor. She, unlike other the users excluding Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris, does not need to use LiNKER. Her armed gear is a sceptre. Attacks Etymology Songs * Glowing☆Sceptre * FIGHT WITH HEART Trivia * Her battle song genre is pop-rock and often just pop. Gallery Category:Custom Character Category:Hickmanm Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:KisekiUsers Category:Female Characters Category:Symphogear Users